Resident Kishin 4
by Kishinboy Zangetsu
Summary: El agente Leon Scott Kennedy, es ayudado por un extraño joven con rifle gigantesco que disfruta mucho matar
1. Resident Kishin 4

Resident Kishin 4

Año 2004 el agente Leon Scott Kennedy viaja por un descampado en algún lugar de Europa a bordo de una camioneta con dos policías locales, luego de cruzar un puente Leon entra a un pequeño dúplex de campo, dentro hay un hombre cocinando algo; Leon le pregunta "Ehm disculpe... disculpe señor ¿me preguntaba si reconoce la chica de esta fotografía?" el hombre se da vuelta y le responde como si no hubiese escuchado "Que carajo estás haciendo aquí lárgate cabrón" Leon responde "Lamento haberlo molestado, PST" antes de tener que esquivar un ataque de hacha "Alto, he dicho ALTO!" Bang! Bang! dos disparos y el sujeto cayó al suelo muerto.

Un rato luego, al entrar al pueblo es emboscado por los locales y es ayudado por un muchacho de no más de 18 años, con un rifle de dos veces su tamaño que parecía no tener límite de munición.

Uno de los disparos decapita a un aldeano que tenía una motosierra y parecía inmortal; luego de un tiempo los aldeanos se retiran y el joven se acerca a Leon, extiende su mano para saludarlo al grito de - ¡Mucho gusto! Me llamo Enpen Shuikerruns- y el agente le responde -Leon Scott Kennedy- se dan la mano y le pregunta "¿Enpen... verdad? Como disparabas tanto, con ese rifle" y el joven le responde "Las balas son hechas en el mundo demoniaco y un solo cartucho trae 1245 balas, y no pesa mucho son solo 5,25Ton. Bueno vamos a buscar esa niña" pasan por una granja donde Enpen que, como en el pueblo, les roba todo lo que puede a los aldeanos antes de pasar una puerta, van por un camino y huir de una gigantesca piedra; al entrar a una cabaña encuentran un hombre en el armario y son noqueados por el jefe del pueblo, Bitores Méndez.

Leon S. Kennedy, Luis Sera, etc. son propiedad de CAPCOM solo Enpen es de creación propia. Dejen comentarios, sugerencias y peticiones.


	2. Resident Kishin 4 Ch: 2

Resident kishin 4 (parte 2)

"Endebles humanos, dejen que les demos un poco de nuestro poder. Pronto seran incapaces de resistir este... intoxicante poder"

Ambos despiertan en una bodega decadente y mientras hablan, con el extraño quien ahora se hace llamar Luis Sera, de sus días como policías son interrumpidos por un aldeano, ensangrentado y armado con un hacha larga, que dice "Te... voy... a matar" y grita mientras baja su hacha, los tres tiran para lados diferentes lo suficiente para que se corten las esposas pero no sus manos, Leon mata al aldeano y Luis huye del lugar.

Leon es llamado por Hunigan y mientras hablan, Enpen fuma un habano que le robo a uno de los aldeanos mientras estaban en el pueblo, y mientras salen de dicha bodega se cruzan con un lugareño el cual les vende munición y un par de armas muy útiles para sus enfrentamientos próximos.

Entran en especie de fortaleza extraña donde les toma aproximadamente dos horas matar a todos; Leon escucha a Enpen gritando en japonés "akubaaaaa onore charugeru aratameru ganai" mientras cambia de cargador y se van luego de mucho andar y matar logran llegar a una casa relativamente grande en comparación a las otras del pueblo donde encuentran una llave con la insignia de la capilla, munición y un poco de dinero junto a un documento, al salir son atrapados por Bitores Méndez quien los suelta luego de decir las intrigantes palabras "parece que llevan la misma sangre que nosotros, pero sin importar eso son extranjeros, si se convierten en una molestia enfrentaran severas consecuencias" "QUE... DIABLOS SIGNIFICA LA MISMA SANGRE... AUUUUU" grita Enpen mientras se soba el cuello, Leon por su lado habla con Ingrid sobre el tema y ella le dice que investigara pero que mientras lo hace él se encargue de buscar a Ashley.

Todos los personajes de Resident evil son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos dueños solo Enpen es creación propia


	3. Resident Kishin 4 Ch: 3

Resident Kishin 4 (parte 3)

5:45 P.M. Los dos hombres siguen su camino pasando por el pueblo una segunda vez, luego de acabar con los aldeanos restantes, entran en la capilla, la cual parece ser una pequeña casa sin dormitorio. Enpen encuentra una trampilla de madera, la cual abre sin pensar, al grito de "Leon encontré un camino, ven" se lanza ignorando la escalera como es su costumbre Leon baja, como ``persona civilizada´´, por la escalera y por extraño que parezca el lugareño que les había vendido antes ya estaba allí

"AHHHHHHH! C-C-CO-CO¡COMO! llegaste antes que nosotros" grita Enpen muy asustado, "jejejejeje... creo que es obvio que vivo en los alrededores y conozco el lugar de pies a cabeza" dice el extraño a lo que Leon responde "que tienes para nosotros" el extraño extiende sus manos una señalando sus armas y la otra pidiendo el dinero por las modificaciones a las mismas y les informa de los medallones azules y que si destruyen 10 les regalara un arma personalizada aunque ellos ya habían destruido 7, luego de que terminasen las modificaciones suben por una escalera y abren un ataúd de cemento.

Logran ver un cementerio y la iglesia donde creen esta la joven Graham pero luego de una pequeña masacre de aldeanos se dan cuenta que necesitan algún tipo de llave extraña.

Un rato luego los dos muchachos llegan al lago, como siempre con grandes complicaciones, ven a el monstruo "Del Lago" y por miedo a mojar los cañones de las armas usan los arpones del bote varios minutos después matan al desgraciado monstruo, ambos entran en una cabaña vomitan y se desmayan y tienen una pesadilla bastante atroz donde el parasito que llevan dentro maduraba de golpe.


	4. Resident Kishin 4 Ch: 4

Resident Kishin 4 (parte 4)

El primero en despertar es Leon, mientras habla con Hunigan Enpen despierta y dice "ay ay ayayay mira mi amigo una carta, parece la letra de mi hermana y la de otra mujer, dicen que hay algo útil bajo la cascada. ¿Qué cascada?" a lo que Leon responde "¿Cascada? mmmh Debe estar más adelante" "bueno sigamos adelante hay una puerta aquí cerca seguro lleva a la cascada" responde el muchacho. Al ir avanzando a uno de los aldeanos le explota la cabeza y sale un uno de los muchos parásitos de los ahora conocidos como ``Las Plagas´´, aparece y la misma saca un tentáculo con un hueso que usa como arma punzo-cortante muere casi automáticamente cuando una granada de contusión (una cegadora) explota en su proximidad el que venía detrás murió con un disparo del rifle de Enpen, pasan una zona de gran peligro dado que debieron saltar sobre áreas de escasa longitud sobre una gran corriente de agua, bajan haciendo rapel al no poder cruzar logran bajar unas cajas cortando las cadenas que sostenía las mismas.

Cambian la dirección del mecanismo bajando la pared de la presa, cortando la corriente de la cascada dejando ver un camino, al volver al puentecillo son acorralados por los aldeanos aunque logran matarlos gastan gran cantidad de munición y de hierbas medicinales recuperan el objeto necesario para abrir la puerta principal de la iglesia, en la mitad de camino de vuelta a la iglesia, son atacados por una criatura llamada ``El Gigante´´ durante la batalla, son ayudados por un perro que Leon había salvado de una trampa de osos mucho antes de entrar al pueblo, entre los dos y con la ayuda del perro logran matarlo mediante su punto débil, el cual se ubicaba en su espalda, más tarde logran entrar en dicha iglesia, saltan con un candelabro hacia el otro lado donde resuelven un acertijo con luces y logran abrir las rejas que impedían el paso hasta una puerta en la que sospechaban estaba Ashley.

Logran calmarla y cuando se estaban yendo son interceptados por el líder de la secta conocida como ``Los Iluminados´´ "Yo tomare a la chica" dice el encapuchado "¿Quién rayos serias tú?" grita el muchacho más joven "Me llamo Osmund Sadler el líder de esta… comunidad religiosa" le responde el ahora conocido como Sadler luego de un poco más de conversación deben esquivar dos disparos de ballesta, escapan saltando por una ventana.


	5. Resident Kishin 4 Ch: 5

Resident Kishin (Parte 5)

Luego, Enpen le pregunta a Ashley si no se lastimó mientras que Leon abre la puerta mientras masacran a los aldeanos, Ashley se posiciona detrás de Leon (aunque le daba más miedo la risa psicópata de Enpen que sonreía maliciosamente mientras mataba aldeanos) luego de pasar el cementerio, el pueblo y la granja una última vez, toman la puerta que ignoraron la vez anterior, al cruzar la puerta y cruzar un puente se encuentran acorralados por los aldeanos y se meten en una cabaña, donde una vez más se encuentran con Luis que dice "Bueno, veo que el presidente equipó a su hija con unos buenos misiles" a lo que Ashley responde "Que grosero! Y no creo que haya nada relevante en mi figura o mi estado social, quien vendrías a ser tu" Enpen se reía tanto que parecía que se iba a orinar, Luis mientras se ríe le dice "Ho ho, discúlpeme su alteza talvez la señorita quisiera dar su propio nombre antes de preguntarle a alguien su nombre" Ashley responde "Me llamo Ashley Graham la hija del presidente" y Luis dirigiéndose a Leon "Ella esta… bueno tu sabes" "No te preocupes está bien" responde el agente gringo y comienzan a matar aldeanos. Mientras Leon y Luis matan en el primer piso Enpen lo hacía en el de arriba luego de casi tres horas de masacre unilateral los aldeanos se retiran. Luis se va a la palabra de "Voy a ver si hay algún casino cerca" Enpen se saca la campera que ya se le había roto.


End file.
